


О тайных страстях и идеальных мужчинах

by NikMac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Андрэ есть давняя тайная страсть и человек, с которым он хочет её разделить.<br/>История написана в 2012 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О тайных страстях и идеальных мужчинах

* * *

Андрэ стоит у распахнутого окна, смотрит вниз на заполненную идущими людьми и стоящими машинами узкую улочку. Раскалённый воздух плывёт над асфальтом, выхлопные газы бьют в нос, из пиццерии напротив доносятся аппетитные запахи. Кто-то криком подзывает официанта, дети смеются, из люка зажатой между двумя грузовичками легковушки высовывается девушка, обливает себя из пластиковой бутылки. Вода стекает по растрёпанным светлым волосам и загорелому лицу, футболка прилипает к груди, просвечивает простое бельё — Андрэ улыбается в ответ на сияющую на мокром лице улыбку.

Душно, жарко, нечем дышать, пробке конца и краю не видно — но все счастливы. Пятница! Город готов исторгнуть из себя всех желающих убраться подальше от пыльных тротуаров и выбеленных солнцем каменных стен и тужится, тужится... 

— Я уже закончил все дела на сегодня, мэтр. Будут ещё какие-либо указания?

Взгляд жжёт спину, но Андрэ не оборачивается. Переступая с ноги на ногу, он говорит:

— Можете идти. Если хотите. — Вторую часть фразы отделяет затаённый вздох и заметная пауза, но в ответ слышится безразлично-отстранённое: 

— Хороших выходных. 

Из окна в лицо бьёт волна горячего воздуха, дверь за ушедшим закрывается с громким хлопком.

Герман — человек надёжный, старательный, и лишних вопросов не задаёт. У него длинный нос, квадратный подбородок, серые глаза, руки-лопаты, высокий рост и дрянные льняные костюмы, некрасивый румянец на щеках, когда его дразнишь. В общем, ничего интересного — идеальный исполнитель и идеальный мужчина. Андрэ думает, что взять в помощники идеальную посредственность было идеальным решением. Вот только скучно. И туфли капельку, но всё-таки жмут. 

Даже в таком огромном городе сложно найти подходящую модель сорок четвёртого размера с восьмисантиметровым устойчивым каблуком. Так же сложно, как и подходящего человека, способного оценить и туфли, и остальное, и — особенно — то, что прячется внутри, чуть ниже кармашка с шёлковым белым платком и золотым корпусом стильной ручки — никаких паст или гелей, только чернила.

Андрэ опускает голову: алый цвет лакированной обуви радует глаз, тончайшая сеточка чулка — кожу. И пусть строгие чёрные брюки в тонкую серую полоску скрывают почти всю красоту, он улыбается. 

Случайного любовника он не хочет, неслучайного у него давно нет, и надежды приобрести, тлеющие со времени появления в его жизни Германа — не оправдались. Ну и ладно. Зато сегодня пятница, на ногах незамеченные немецкой педантичностью прекрасные туфли и чулки, и трусики так вкусно и остро жмут во всех приятных местах.

До стола всего несколько шагов, и каждый — маленькое удовольствие от раздражающего давления кружев на член. Как ни поправляй — неудобно, яичкам тесно, а тонкая полоска материи втиснулась между ягодиц и безжалостно трёт нежную кожу. 

У Андрэ кружится голова и сохнет во рту.

Он садится на стул с жёсткой спинкой, широко расставляет ноги. Трусики сдвигаются, резинка ещё больше давит на мошонку, член окончательно встаёт, и ощущения становятся болезненно-острыми.

Андрэ придвигает ближе подготовленные Германом бумаги, берёт ручку... и отвлекается на то, чтобы поправить пережимающий талию пояс.

Как хорошо. И почему он не делал этого раньше? Покупать дорогое бельё якобы «для подружки» и надевать исключительно дома, закрывшись на все замки и задёрнув шторы — какая расточительность. Как выяснилось, все эти годы он прятал от себя настоящее удовольствие.

Войти в офис, зная, что скрыто под строгой одеждой — это так восхитительно остро. Продефилировать мимо невозмутимого Германа несколько раз, слушать шуршание белья о костюмную ткань — особое наслаждение. Снять обувь и надеть припрятанные месяцы назад в дальний ящик красные туфли — чем не вкушение запретного плода?

Андрэ закрывает глаза, мысленно возвращаясь в магазинчик с женским бельём. 

Он совершенно случайно заглянул туда днём и пропал. Ох уж эти модели в витрине! Кто бы смог избежать искушения? Перед глазами кружатся красный комплект с гладкими атласными вставками, белый с маленькими вручную вышитыми розами и тот классический чёрный — ажурный и строгий, такой вдохновляющий, что — ну как не купить, ну как не надеть вот прямо сейчас?..

Первое из подготовленных Германом писем прочитано и подписано. Тяжёлое дыхание срывается с приоткрытых губ, руки слегка дрожат, и последняя закорючка выходит недостаточно чёткой. Андрэ сдаётся.

Он расстёгивает пиджак. Звякает пряжка ремня, вжикает молния. Теперь привстать — по ногам в чулках брюки скользят так легко, падают на пол, забытые, там и остаются. Под пальцами — шершавое кружево, горячий член, пропитавшая ткань капелька смазки.

Попробовать себя на вкус — приятное дополнение к изысканно приятным ощущениям. Андрэ проводит подушечкой пальца по губам, вдыхает острый, пряный запах. Голова плывёт всё больше, запрокидывается на спинку стула, ноги разъезжаются в стороны. Шпильки цепляются за ворс ковра — и даже это приятно.

Забраться пальцами под плотную резинку трусиков, сжать в кулаке твёрдый член — хорошо!  
Чувствовать, как из окна веет горячий воздух, теребит отросшие на затылке волосы — отлично!  
Левой рукой ласкать бедро выше края чулка, медленно подбираться к яичкам — прекрасно! 

Чудовищно — ощутить прикосновение больших ладоней к коленям, услышать гортанное: «Мэтр, позволите, я?» — и немедленно кончить, захлебнувшись наслаждением и криком.

Открыть глаза до безумия стыдно, но всё же возможно. Тот, кто с таким жаром облизывает прямо через чулок косточку на щиколотке и так ласково и бережно гладит освобождённую от туфли стопу, вполне вероятно, поймёт и оценит лишь в плюс страсть к женскому белью и идеальным мужчинам.

 

_Конец._

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2012 год


End file.
